The invention relates to a circuit arrangement and a method for supplying power to, and supplying a clock for, clocked loads with clock frequency regulation and/or voltage regulation.
In a circuit arrangement having clocked circuit parts, the clock frequency influences the total current consumption since the current consumption of the clocked circuit parts is proportional to the clock frequency.
In conventional circuits, the clock frequency and the operating voltage may be firmly predefined or may be set by a user. The disadvantage is that there is no response to changing power conditions. If the power provided falls in such a manner that the current needed to operate the circuit is no longer available, this results in a dip in the supply voltage.
Changing power conditions occur, for example, in a contactless chip card which is supplied with power by means of an electromagnetic field whose strength can fluctuate, as described in WO 01/57790.